


Favorite

by Semi_problematic



Series: Crack [16]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: What's your favorite thing?





	Favorite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [philukas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philukas/gifts).



Philip looked up at the ceiling of his room while Lukas played some game on his phone. "We need to get to know each other better." He stated, rolling over and taking Lukas' phone from him, shutting it off.

"Why?" Lukas asked, his eyes falling on Philip.

Philip felt himself blush. "Because.. I don't know the little things. Like your favorite color or movie or your favorite band." 

"And that matters?" Lukas raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, to me it does." Philip smiled, rubbing Lukas' arm.

Lukas smiled. "Ask away, then."

"Okay. Favorite color."

"Green."

"Favorite band." 

"Me."

Philip rolled his eyes. "Anyway, favorite Disney movie.".

"Wreck It Ralph."

"Favorite living thing." 

Lukas thought for a second. "Lester."

Philip stared at him. "You're kidding me."

"I don't kid about Lester." Lukas grinned, starting to laugh. "You mad?"

"No." Philip huffed. 

"You jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous of a flying rat?"

Lukas gasped. "You take that back!"

"No." Philip shook his head. "I'm over those questions anyway.. they're gonna tear us apart."

"Once you've insulted Lester there's no going back."

"Lord." Philip sighed.


End file.
